


I See You ~TJ Hammond x Colin Shea

by Meracles



Category: Political Animals, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Voyeurism, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Relationships: Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Colin Shea
Kudos: 1





	I See You ~TJ Hammond x Colin Shea

It was enjoyable to have a gay best friend as a room-mate. You would walk around the apartment in just your panties, enjoying the freedom of exhibitionism. TJ was pretty much the same – getting coffee in the morning in tight black boxers. And you have to admit he was a very pretty sight and had an ass to marvel over, but you knew you were barking up the wrong tree.

Problem was sometimes TJ would forget you’re parading yourself topless as you cross the apartment with clean laundry, opening the door to get the paper and your neighbour Colin caught sight as he was glancing over his paper, biting into an apple that made juices run down his chin. He definitely caught the eye of TJ, who gave him a little smirk and a quiet _morning_. Colin returned his smirk, nodding passed him to where you were bending over to pick up your shirt that you dropped from the laundry basket you were carrying.

“Looks like I’m not alone in the freedom from clothing,” he quipped, winking as he closed the door. You overheard him, managing to get a glance of his toned buttocks before the door closed. TJ turned to you, both of you snorting with laughter.

That night you both were musing over the hot neighbour, both of you protesting that he was interested in the other. That is until there’s a knock at the door and TJ answers it to Colin. You couldn’t hear their conversation but it didn’t take long until TJ was disappearing into his room with a wink to you and Colin following suit. You knew it.

But of course TJ is a share and share alike kind of guy, and knows you like to watch gay porn – so his door is ajar on purpose and as you head to bed you can’t help but see through the crack. Colin knelt on the bed behind TJ as he ruts his hips, filling TJ’s ass with his impressive shaft. His grip so firm as TJ groans, hand wrapped around his own cock chasing his release. Colin suddenly looks up, stilling when he locks eyes with you and you’re about to run off until you hear the words that makes you slick between your legs.

“Don’t be shy sweetheart, there’s plenty for the both of you.”


End file.
